


Wokkipannu

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Yhdessä elämisen ihanuus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry ja Draco ovat ostoksilla. Saako Draco vakuutettua Harryn wokkipannun tarpeellisuudesta?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Yhdessä elämisen ihanuus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991029





	Wokkipannu

”En usko, että me tarvitsemme tuollaista”, Harry sanoi kasvoillaan jo valmiiksi torjuva ilme.  
”Minusta tämä olisi hyvin käytännöllinen”, Draco maanitteli ja käänteli käsissään korkeareunaista pannua esitelläkseen sitä kunnolla Harrylle.  
”Niin mutta meillä on jo paistinpannu”, Harry yritti, ”ellet muista niin Dean ja Seamus antoivat sen meille tuparilahjaksi vasta kolme päivää sitten.”  
”Joo’o”, Draco venytti, ”mutta tämä ei olekaan mikään _tavallinen_ paistinpannu”, Draco sanoi ja loi Harryyn katseen, joka kertoi mitä hän ajatteli kumppanistaan juuri sillä hetkellä. ”Tämä on _wokkipannu_.”  
  
”Wokkipannu”, Harry toisti nostaen toista kulmaansa.  
”Aivan”, Draco oikaisi selkänsä ja kääntyi jo tähyilemään myyjää.  
”Ja mihin sinä tarkalleen ottaen tarvitset wokkipannua”, Harry risti kädet rinnalleen ja otti asennon, mikä kertoi, että hän oli varautunut pitkään keskusteluun wokkipannun ominaisuuksista ja tarpeellisuudesta.  
  
Huokaisten Draco pyöräytti silmiään ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Harryn järkkymättömän katseen.  
  
”No”, Draco aloitti, ”wokkipannulla tehdään tietenkin erilaisia wokkeja. Tiedäthän, se on ruokalaji. Osaan tehdä todella hyvää kasviswokkia, joten todistan tämän tarpeellisuuden sinulle vaikka heti tänään.”  
  
Puhuessaan Draco heilutti hieman kädessään olevaa pannua ja Harry silmäili sitä huolestuneena.  
  
”Niin, sinä osaat tehdä kasviswokkia, koska Luna on opettanut sinua. Mutta et osaa tehdä mitään muuta”, Harry pysyi tiukkana.  
”Ei kai muunlaisen wokin tekeminen voi nyt niin kovin ihmeellistä olla”, Draco muljautti silmiään, ”heitellään vain aineksia pannuun ja voilà!”  
”Voilà?” Harry toisti jälleen kulmakarva hieman koholla.  
”Niin”, Draco tahtoi lopettaa keskustelun siihen, sillä hänellä ei ollut todellakaan hajua kuinka muuta kuin kasviswokkia tehdään, mutta sitä hän ei aikonut tunnustaa Harrylle.  
  
”Joten jos me ostetaan tuo, niin sinä teet minulle… sanotaan nyt vaikka… kanawokkia?” Harry kysyi hieman liian viattomalla äänellä.  
”Tietenkin”, Draco tuhahti itsevarmasti ja heilautti vähättelevästi kättään.  
”Hienoa!” Harryn huulille kohosi hieman liian pirteä hymy. ”Mennään sitten ruokakaupan kautta kotiin. Minun tekeekin todella paljon mieli kanaa tänään.”  
  
Harryn viittoessa myyjää paikalle, Draco pohti kuumeisesti pitäisikö kana laittaa pannulle ennen kasviksia vai vasta niiden jälkeen. Ja pitäisikö kana käsitellä jollain tavalla ennen sen lisäämistä ruokaan? Hyvällä tuurilla Draco löytäisi valmiin reseptin kaupasta tai ehkä jopa kanapaketista, tai sitten hän voisi hämäyttää Harryn ja hormittaa pikaisesti Lunalle kysyäkseen asiaa.  
  
Tavalla tai toisella Draco saisi asian selville ennen kuin he ehtisivät kotiin. Itsevarmana Draco tarttui myyjän ojentamaan kassiin, minkä sisällä oli heidän ensimmäinen yhdessä ostettu esine: upouusi wokkipannu!


End file.
